Shattered
by Black Sherruk
Summary: A stranger has entered Briarwood Forest. After her sword of power is broken can the rangers help the mystery woman remember her own name and regain her lost strength or will the darkness claim itself a new warrior?
1. Chapter 1

Episode One

It was an early Thursday morning the sun had barely come over the mountains near Briarwood's forest the sun's light barely penetrating through the leaves to the mist covered forest floor. Many different birds flew from tree to tree singing their morning songs ignoring a lone stranger who was seen wandering alone through the forest on one of the forest's many old paths this stranger appeared new to the forest. For if anyone who lived in that forest had seen the stranger they would not have recognized it although the stranger's clothing concealed anything that could give any clues to anyone as to the identity of the stranger. For the stranger was wearing a long flowing dark storm cloud grey cloak that was tattered but still functional as it skimmed off the ground billowing in the slight breeze that was passing through the forest. The cloak that the stranger wore had a hood on it which was up casting a shadow over the stranger's facial features and the cloak itself shadowed most of the stranger's clothing so it was hard to tell who was under there. If the stranger had known that it had entered Briarwood's forest or how much danger that it was now in due to the way that it was dressed then the stranger would probably not have been traveling that way but the stranger did not and so saw no threat in where it was. The stranger had even more bad luck due to another problem this other problem was that the stranger was unaware of battles that had been going on between an army of the undead fighting against a group of protectors known as the Power Rangers Mystic Force. Although this was not worst part of this stranger's luck for there was something that just seemed to play against the stranger from having a peaceful journey. For among the undead warriors was one who looked fairly similar to the stranger wearing a long tattered cloak and had been attacking those who lived in Briarwood's forest and in the small town of Briarwood that was just outside the forest. To add onto the stranger's terrible luck the stranger was suddenly forced to stop walking as it was suddenly surrounded by a group of warriors all of them seemed edging for a fight as they glared at where the stranger stood. There were five warriors three of them where men and two of them were woman each of them wore dark pants and boots they also wore a black cape. Each of the five warriors wore vest although each vest was black each warrior had different colors to mix with it in strange patterns one color and design for each warrior. The three men's color on their vest was red, yellow or green, while the two women had either pink or blue. The stranger looked around at the five different warriors and noticed how they all seemed to want a fight and so the stranger took on a protective fighter's stance preparing for a fight if it came to that before the stranger spoke as it said to the five warriors. "Step aside I am not in search of a fight I am just passing through."

"Who are you to tell us to step aside!?" one of the male warriors who had red mixed in with his uniform said as he looked over towards the stranger the way he had said it clearly said that he was not at all happy at seeing the stranger.

The stranger let out a slight growl as it glared at the one who had spoken not at all pleased by the tone that the warrior in red seemed to take when he spoke to it. The stranger paused taking a deep breathe regaining composure before the stranger spoke any anger in its voice was now gone as the stranger said to the five warriors "Just a weary traveler looking for one's homeland."

The male warrior who had red in his uniform spoke again as he said glaring at the stranger by the sound he was growing slightly angry as he asked mostly towards the others who were with him as well as the stranger. "How do we know that for sure? We have had a lot of attacks lately, and you're headed right to the area. Probably to plan and preform another attack?"

The stranger let out another growl again as it seemed to be growing very impatient with how the warrior in red was speaking to it as well as seeming insulted by what the red warrior was saying that it had done. Another member of the warriors the one with green in his uniform seemed to have noticed the unsteadiness that seemed to be rapidly growing between the warriors he was with and the stranger as he said looking towards the warrior in red. "Now Nick, you do not know for sure that this stranger is the one who had been attacking."

The one whom the male warrior in green had called Nick who was the one in red spoke again as he just glared at the stranger showing his outright furry at the stranger who was standing before him and the other warriors. "That stranger is going back there, that makes it suspicious. Turn back or you will have to go through us to go this way."

The stranger seemed to despite the ranger's not seeing the stranger's face to become visibly even less patient with Nick and how he spoke to it. As the stranger's frustration seemed to grow it reached for a hidden object that was beneath the stranger's cloak and gripped a hidden object tightly as the stranger did this it glared at Nick and the other four warriors before it said to all of them in a very stern and serious tone of voice any past gentleness was now gone. "I am going home now step aside or I will be forced to move all of you out of my way myself and it will not end well."

Nick seemed to have notice what the stranger was doing and took this as a threat as he reached for a cell phone like device holding it in his left hand and pointed it down to the ground he presses several numbers before pressing one in the middle as he yells "Magic source, mystic force!"

He brought up his right arm as he moves his left still holding the cell phone like device and points with it to the right crossing over his right arm before point to the sky with the cell phone like device. A strange seal busts from within the cell phone like device rising into the air as a male voice booms out "Galwit Mysto Ranger!" A red flash comes down over Nick and appears behind him in the shape of a red phoenix and Nick brings his arm up as if he is flying and the red phoenix does the same. In this pose Nick rises and is pulled through the seal as a new uniform appears over him. He lands on the ground as flames appear Nick as yellow sparks appear around his head forming a helmet.

As all of this finishes Nick shouts "Forceful as Fire! Red Mystic Ranger!" The new outfit that Nick was wearing covered him from head to toe and was mostly red save for some thick black lines that was outlined in thin gold lines. Nick's helmet was also red and near the center was symbol of a phoenix that was black and was outlined in gold the black part of the symbol Nick used to see through. The stranger seeing what Nick did took several steps backwards as it brought out what had laid hidden underneath its cloak which was a sword. The sword was of remarkably craftsmanship as it seemed to almost shimmer in the faint light that shinned through the trees. The sword had a black blade to it and the hilt was mostly black although it did have what appeared to be dark grey snake like dragons spiraling around the hilt at the center of the hilt was a strange flawless smooth black gem that seemed to be giving off a strange eerie dark glow.

Upon seeing how the stranger was armed the other four warriors quickly reacted as they brought out their own cell phone like devices. The other four warriors mimicked what Nick had done with the motion of their arms before pointing their cell phone like devices as they all shouted "Magical source, mystic force!"

The male voice boomed out again as he said "Galwit Mysto Ranger!" A flash of light comes down onto each one of the other warriors each is a different color matching the color that the warriors are wearing in their clothing. Four different beings appear behind each of them as the man who is in green flexes his arms and a green Minotaur that had been created by the flash of light mimics this motion. Behind the man who has hints of yellow in his uniform whom is in pose with his right hand forms a claw while his left arm goes back elbow up as he do this a yellow Garuda that had appeared from the flash of yellow light does the same. The young woman who is blue does something that is very similar to what Nick had done but her wrist are bent as a blue Mermaid who had appeared behind her from the blue light does the same thing. The final member of the group the woman in pink poses with her left arm up and her right arm sideways as a pike Sprite formed by the flash of light that had mimicked her and did the same thing. As the four did this each of them just as Nick had been was flew upwards through a seal created by their cell phone like devices before landing as yellow sparks appear around their heads forming their helmets.

As the man in green finished going through this change he shouts "Strong as a tree, green Mystic Ranger!" Just like Nick his uniform had changed and it has the thick black line with the gold trim although where Nick's was red this one was green. On his helmet he had a symbol of a Minotaur's head which is black with a golden trim which he would be able to see through.

After the one in green shouted this the one is yellow shouted "Swift as lightning, yellow Mystic Ranger!" Just like the first two he had black lines in his uniform with a golden trim and the rest of his uniform was yellow. On his helmet he had a symbol of a Garuda which was black with a golden trim just like the others which he would be able to see through.

After the one in yellow shouted the female in blue shouted "Fluid as the sea blue Mystic Ranger!" She was slightly different from the other men as they appeared to be wearing pants but she had what looked like a skirt with white leggings and blue boots. She like the others though had the thick black lines with a golden trim. On her helm it had the image of a Mermaid's tail and it too was black with a golden trim which she would be able to see through.

After the female in blue shouted this the one in pink shouted "Ever-changing as the wind pink Mystic Ranger!" She just like the other female member of the group wore what appeared to be a punkc skirt with white leggings although her boots were pink. She similar to everyone else had the thick black lines in her outfit with the golden trim. On her helm it had the image of a sprite with large butterfly like wings and it too was black with a golden trim which she would be able to use to see through it.

As all five of the warriors whom were the Mystic Force Power Rangers finished morphing the stranger seemed to have realized what kind of trouble it was in. It was with this realization that the stranger took its sword in a firmer grip in its left hand preparing for a strike before charging forward at the closest one of the Power Rangers who happened to be Nick. The stranger slashed downwards as soon as it was close enough to Nick who had to quickly jump backwards to avoid the attack the other Power Rangers quickly moved backwards to get out of the stranger's path as it slashed its sharp blade. The stranger went for Nick again this time though Nick did not back down and dodge instead he went for his weapon which was hanging off of the golden belt that he was wearing around his waist. Nick's weapon was a magical wand it was short about a foot long and at the top of it, it had an image of Nick's symbol a Phoenix with what appeared to be a hilt just beneath the symbol in the shape of what looked like an 'M'. Nick takes the top half of the magic wand which appears to have grown some for it originally had the hilt just beneath the symbol and takes it into both hands with the bottom half of the wand pointing up to the sky as he says "Magic staff, sword mode." The bottom half that is now the top grows upwards forming a blade that gives off a flash of light as it finishes forming. Just as the blade formed the stranger's blade struck hitting Nick's own blade. At first both just pushed against one another trying to break the hold they had entered before the stranger broke it spinning backwards so it would disengage from Nick for a few moments before coming at him with another strike. Nick had to quickly move his sword so that he could meet the stranger's own quick strike so that it would not hit him. The passing of blows that passed between Nick and the stranger after these first two was fierce as it went back and forth. The other Mystic Force Rangers could only stand out of the way of the two fighters all of them were watching Nick and the stranger and all of them seemed to be waiting for the right time. The fight between the two seemed evenly matched although the stranger seemed to be growing steadily frustrated with even being in a fight against Nick. Then quiet suddenly something happened that would tip the fight into Nick's favor of winning as the Green Mystic Ranger wanting to help Nick used his magic to make a root grow out from the ground and appear behind the stranger causing the stranger to stumble backwards and fall on its back letting out a gasp of surprise. Nick noticed how the stranger had fallen and seemed to not know how but not really caring as he raised his sword and seemed ready to strike a finishing blow. The stranger reacted quickly causing the black gem within the stranger's sword to gain a thicker ad slightly brighter dark light as the stranger murmured something causing thick black strands that appeared almost like vines to rush out forward from the gem and wrapped around Nick's arms causing him to drop his sword and for his arms to become pinned to his side as the black vines wrapped around his body. The black vines also wrapped around Nick's legs nearly causing him to fall to the ground if not for the fact that the black vines kept him up then he probably would have. As the stranger used this moment to take a good grip on its sword as it got to its feet holding its sword at a ready pose to strike Nick down while he was pinned but seemed to pause for a moment as the stranger eyed Nick for a few moments as if debating on whenever to finish its strike or not.

Whenever the stranger would strike down Nick or not was never found out as the Yellow Mystic Ranger quickly brought out his own wand which was fairly similar to Nick's own magic wand that had been transformed to make his sword. Save for the symbol at the top of the wand instead of the Phoenix symbol that Nick had the wand had the Yellow Ranger's symbol which was the Garuda before the Yellow Ranger shouted "Magic Staff, crossbow mode!" The wand grew outwards as the hilt piece of the wand which was in the shape of an 'M' extended outwards forming a crossbow. As soon as the crossbow was completely formed the Yellow Mystic Ranger quickly aimed and fired several bolts of lightning at the stranger to stop it from finishing off Nick. As the bolts of lightning hit their marks several things happened all at once as the force of the attack sent the stranger flying into the air hitting some nearby trees before falling to the ground at the trees' base. At the same time as the stranger hit the ground there was a loud shattering sound almost like what would happen if someone had shattered some glass. For when the stranger had been sent flying it had accidently let go of its sword and the weapon before hitting the ground had been struck by one of the Yellow Mystic Ranger's bolts of lightning. The force of the attack had a terrible effect on the blade as the once gleaming weapon was suddenly shattered into multiple fragments each fragment had an exploding effect as they flew off into different directions all over the place. Some of the shards flew towards the Mystic Rangers and would have hit them if not for a pink shield created by the Pink Mystic Ranger that protected them making it so the shards bounced harmlessly off of the shield created and onto the ground. Some of the shards flew at the stranger but none hit it instead hitting the trees behind the stranger several feet above where the stranger laid on the ground. Another thing that had happened when the stranger's sword had been destroyed the magic that the stranger had used to bind Nick using those black vines like strands suddenly vanish into small particles before vanishing into thin air. This caused Nick to collapse to the ground as the magic had picked him up a few inches off the ground causing him to fall and he landed onto his knees. Nick wasted no time as he quickly grabs his sword as he seemed to have reached his breaking point as he stood up and appeared about to strike the now un armed and weak stranger as he prepared to do this his blade was suddenly surrounded in flames. The stranger lets out a pained groan as the stranger tries to move at least up to its hands and knees but something seems to be terribly wrong with the stranger as the stranger seems to be undergoing pain other than what had been caused by the Yellow Mystic Ranger's attack. The stranger seemed unaware of Nick's attack as it seemed to have almost forgotten what was even happening around it.

It was very clear that Nick would have struck down the stranger and finished it off while the stranger was in such a weaken state. The stranger had barely gotten to its feet appearing very unbalanced as if it was going to collapse any second. The stranger also appeared to look in Nick's direction but appeared to not see him but instead past him clearly no longer in the fight and so could not do anything to avoid Nick's attack. The other Mystic Ranger saw this and the female blue Mystic Ranger shouted out realizing what Nick was about to do "Nick STOP!" As she shouted this she grabbed her own wand and using it she was able to create a small wave of water and sent it at Nick soaking him from head to toe and knocking Nick's sword out of his hands just in time to save the stranger from more pain. Nick's sword had landed several yards away and sizzled as the flames that had been surrounding it were extinguished by the blue Mystic Ranger's water. When the water had hit and soaked Nick it seemed to have somehow knocked some sense back into Nick's mind as he just stood there for a few moments looking at the stranger. Realizing what he was just about to do and it seemed to have shocked him causing him to just freeze there.

As Nick looked to the stranger not moving just looking towards it a stranger glowing purple magical circle that had many different symbols and lines inside of it appeared behind the stranger on the ground just in front of the trees. Within a few moments a new warrior comes out from within the spell circle. As he ascends from the spell seal, his helmet is the first to appear. It is Purple with black, Gold and Silver accents. He has an 'M' symbol as his faceplate similar to the Mystic Rangers, but it has sharp edges. As his shoulders pop through the spell circle, he is wearing argent wolf accents on each shoulder, framing his gold chest plate. A little further down, his armor forms a serrated violet kilt, with argent accent lines around it. Beyond his waist, his legs form a black armor, and his boots are purple with a pointed toe, and a gold ring around each of his ankles. This new warrior who had appeared out of the spell circle the Mystic Force Power Rangers had seen before and had fought against him several times before now and so they had a very good idea as to who he was. He was a general of the undead forces that the Mystic Force Ranger were now fighting against and was known to them as Koragg the Knight Wolf. Although for once it was actually a good thing that Koragg had appeared when he did and was standing behind the stranger. For the stranger still seemed to be very much out of it for what little strength that the stranger had dwindled to nothing causing the stranger to suddenly collapse towards the ground. Koragg quickly took a few steps forward as he extended out his right arm and was able to catch the stranger and move the stranger a bit close allowing it to brace up against him. Koragg looked to the stranger before turning his attention onto the Mystic Force Rangers more pacifically Koragg was looking towards Nick before Koragg spoke as he said to him. "If you had any honor you would have not attacked the one you are supposed to protect." After saying this to a stunned group of Mystic Force Rangers Koragg picks up the stranger into his arms before taking several steps backwards before saying, "Uthra norqua ozarro." As Koragg said this incantation a new spell circle appeared beneath his feet and gave off a powerful purple glow the spell circle was similar to the one he had used to get up to surface through this spell circle he would take the stranger and himself down to where he had come from the underworld.

The Power Rangers recognized the spell and realizing what Koragg was doing Nick shook himself into action as he tried to stop Koragg from taking the stranger away as he quickly tried to get to where Koragg was as Nick shouted "No! Wait!"

"You have done enough damage Red Ranger, Styxoids arise!" Koragg said as he looked at Nick seconds later several warriors of the undead seem to arise from the ground. These warriors were known as Styxoids whom were powerful warriors wielding silver staff likes weapons whom served under the general such as Koragg. The Styxoids wasted no time before entering into a fight as they pointed their long staff like weapons at the Power Rangers firing off several burst of destructive energy.

The Power Rangers found their hands full for despite the Styxoids not being one of the stronger monsters from the underworld they were still powerful. It was because of this that the Power Rangers all had to quickly dodge to the side in order to avoid the attack. The Styxoids then went at the Rangers as they attacked them forcing the Power Rangers to fight against the Styzoids before they could even think of going after Koragg and stopping him before it was too late. There was not enough time though for as the Power Rangers were being forced to fight against the Styxoids. Koragg had used this time to sink into his spell seal taking himself and the now unconscious stranger that he was still carrying down to the Underworld. As soon as they had passed through the spell seal it had vanished into thin air leaving behind no trace that it had even been there. So by the time the Power Ranger were finally able to finally defeat the Styxoids Koragg and the stranger were long gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode Two

Several hours later found the Power Rangers after trying to see if they would be able to find a way to get to the stranger and get it away from Koragg. This though had utterly failed as they could find no way to get to the where the stranger and Koragg would be now. So now the team was at their base known as Rootcore now dressed in the uniforms that the stranger had first seen them in before they morphed. The Green Ranger who was named Xander Bly after entering Rootcore had gone off to his room studying the Xenotome to try and better his earth magic as he usually did in his free time. While the Yellow Ranger whom was named Charlie Thorn although everyone just called him Chip was kicked back in a chair in his room reading his latest Superhero Comic. Nick tried to get away from the other Power Rangers he entered into the main room of Rootcore. This room was very large and it was circular all along the walls was shelves filled with many books many of which were filled with different spells or some kind tale. There were also some windows which were collared showing the Mystic Force Power Ranger symbol mixed with a nature like scene. At the center of the room was a large round table and in the center of the table was a great orb which was held in the decorative base. This orb was able to warn the rangers when trouble had started and showed them an image of the danger and where it was happening. At the moment though the orb was silent and so it just appeared like an ordinary white orb for the time being. Nick was at the time very frustrated and angry at himself at what had happened earlier as he paces back and forth images of what had happened seemed to flash through his mind. The other two rangers the Blue Power Ranger who was named Madison Rocca although there were times when the other rangers called her Maddie and her sister, whom was the Pink Power Ranger whom was named Vida Rooca noticed Nick walking off and fallowed him into the room. Maddie and Vida had entered the room just in time to see as Nick punched a nearby wall out of frustration bruising his knuckles. Maddie at first just looked to Nick easily able to see the anger and frustration he felt and even understood it and so she said to "The training room is better built for that and you really should not blame yourself for what happened with that stranger."

Nick had at first not even noticed Maddie and Vida but he did realize that they had been watching him and heard what Maddie said to him and Nick growled as he said frustrated. "Why not I could have killed that stranger Koragg was right I should not have lost control like that."

"Hey do not beat yourself up it could have happened to anyone." Vida said trying to help her sister to soothe Nick over his anger and frustration which was mostly directed at himself.

Nick was not really soothed at all by their words he still was angry at himself for making such a costly mistake at attacking an innocent person like that and had nearly destroyed the stranger. As he is thinking this over Xander suddenly comes running into the room in his hand is the Xenotome which Xander had opened to a certain page as he says. "I just found something that could help you Nick with that anger of yours and your fire side just to help keep it in check."

As Xander is saying this causing the other Rangers even Nick to look over to Xander another woman enters the room her clothes were mostly white and in her hand she carried a knotted wooden wand that has a white gem in the shape of a snowflake on the tip. This woman had fiery red hair which is held back in a pony tail and has piercing green eyes which looked around at the rangers. This woman was named Udonna and she served as a teacher and mentor to all of the Power Rangers helping them along the way when she could do so. As she noticed what Xander said she then looked over to where Nick was noticing how frustrated he was and so she asked "What has happened?" At first all of the rangers present were silent as they all heard Udonna's voice before they all looked over to her. Finally Maddie broke the silence that had been created as she began telling Udonna all that had happened concerning the stranger and what had happened to it thanks to Koragg's sudden appearance and spell. When Udonna heard all that had happened she gasps in total shock at it all and now understand why Nick seemed to be very upset with what had happened. she then asks the ranger "Who stopped Nick from finishing the strange off?" Maddie then begins talking again as no one else seemed to want to talk about what had happened explaining how she had used some water to knock some sense into Nick. As Maddie is explaining this Xander slowly starts backing away from everyone as he has felt guilty about what part he had played in the near death of the stranger when he had tripped it using the roots.

The other did not really notice Xander slowly moving away that was until Vida looks over to Xander who suddenly stops hoping she did not realize what he was trying to do. Vida though did not and instead asked "What type of spell did you find to help Nick?"

As Vida had asked this another person had entered the room she was a young girl around seventeen years old, she had long blonde hair that went past her shoulder which she wore down. She stood at about five feet and two inches. She was not very muscular nor was she fat either as she had a pretty fair body structure. She had a bubbling personality, despite her clumsiness; she served as an apprentice to Udonna and was named Clair. Claire had been nearby and heard everything that Maddie had said about what had happened earlier that day. As she walked into the room she noticed the nervousness and the guilt on Xander's face and so she asked him "What was your role in all of this?"

Everyone is now watching Xander as none of them really knew what he had done as it happened too fast to really know the truth. Xander let out a heavy sigh as he said "I was the reason the stranger had tripped I made this root appear behind its feet…"

Everyone looked at Xander confused among other things until finally Vida spoke as she said "That is nothing like you Xader why did you do something like that?"

"I thought that the stranger was going to kill Nick." Xander replied as he looked down to the floor still guilty over the part he had played in this chaos.

Udonna let out a heavy sigh as she said "This has become very troubling and has left many questions that need to be answered but until we can answer them we must wait." She then looks over to Xander again and asks him "What spell did you find Xander?"

Xander as if suddenly remembering why he had original come into the room looks down to the opened Xenotome scanning the page until he finds the spell he had been searching for and he places the book onto the round table the others fallow him as Xander points to one of the many spells on the page. On the page it reads "Gojika Ranger Unios: Alone the spell word Gojika will create a sphere of the element around its intended target but combined with other two spell words it shall allow the ranger to summon his elemental, and draw strength from it allowing them to be soothed."

As everyone reads the spell and what it was supposed to do, Nick spoke as he said and it could be easily heard on how he really did not believe that this spell could help him out. "So this is supposed to help me?"

"There is only one way to find out." Xander said shrugging not really sure if it was going to work or not but he was still trying to be helpful. Both Vida and Maddie had nodded agreeing with Xander and both of them like him were hoping that this spell could help Nick out.

Nick takes a deep breath before shrugging as he takes out his cell phone like device from it's holster. He points his wand up with his left hand, pronounces the first word of the spell. As he is pronouncing the second word, he moves his arm clockwise in a full circle When he says the third word, he points his wand straight out in front of him, and hits the activation button in the middle of the cell phone like device. A red orb will shoot out of the tip, and hits the top of his head, and red lines will form an egg-shaped cage. Once the lines hit his feet, they double back, solidify into panels, and form to his body, causing him to glow red for a second. For a glimmer of a second so quickly that if those present had not been watching closely would have missed another being seems to be standing where Nick is then suddenly in a red flash it all vanishes leaving Nick standing there. His whole body seems less tensed than he had been before everything about him seems to have settled as he looks to the others and gives a slight smile as he realizes that the spell had worked. Those who were in the room with him smile as well seeing how effective the spell is. As the rangers seemed happy to have found this new spell that could help Nick with his anger issues. As this discovery seemed to be at least one good thing that had happened on this otherwise very stressing day.

Unknowingly to the rangers though darker forces were at work as deep within Briarwood's forest were the fight between the Power Rangers and that of the stranger had occurred. Koragg was seen examining the scene searching for some hidden clue he was alone now as the stranger was no longer in his arms and none of his minions were with him saying that this visit to the world of mortals was not the usual quest for conquest and the destruction of the Power Rangers. He walked around the clearing till he found what he had been searching for as he picked up the stranger's hilt of its sword or at least what was left of it. Koragg examined the broken hilt the once flawless gem that had been in the hilt was still there although now it had a huge crack inside nearly splitting it in two strange enough though it did still give off a slight glimmer of the dark aura that seemed to pulsing as if fighting to keep that aura up. After examining this Koragg moved around the clearing more picking up pieces of what had once been the blade to the sword.


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode Three**

Deep within the pit of the underworld within a cave, far from any unwanted prying eyes even among those who is a part of the undead army. The glowing purple spell seal appears on the cave floor fallowed by a few moments latter Koragg rising out of the spell seal. He had returned from his unusual visit to the mortal world he walks over to a nearby table where he sets down all of the pieces of the sword and hilt that he had been able to gather from the clearing onto the table. He had been able to collect most of the shattered blade and luckily the whole hilt that had the cracked gem on it was still fully intact. All of this Koragg seemed to already have a plan on what he was going to use all of these pieces for.

With the pieces set down and in a spot where they would be safe so that they would not be lost and would be safe Koragg then turned around to what had now becomes his new personal charge it was the stranger that the Power Rangers had attacked. Earlier he had removed the cloak that the stranger was wearing in order to tend to the injuries that the stranger had sustained during the fight when he had done so he was finally able to reveal who the stranger was it was a younger woman. Before now Koragg had never seen this young woman before although that was not really saying much. If Koragg had to guess he suspected the woman to be somewhere in her late teens or very early twenties. She had dark brown almost black hair and wore a pair of thick brown leather gloves that had the sleeves of a black sweater tucked into them, over the sweater is a vest that appears to be made of leather just like the gloves. She also wore dark colored pants that are tucked into brown riding boots that came up to just below her knees. She also wore a belt which originally had the sheathe attached to it were the young woman had probably had kept her sword before it was destroyed in but Koragg had removed the sheathe earlier and the sheathe was now on the same table that he had placed the shards and the hilt earlier.

Only one other than Korrag knew that the stranger was even here with him and that was Koragg's master the leader of the undead army known as Octomus and in Koragg's mind no else would need to know about his new charge or at least for now they did not need to know. Before Koragg had taken his strange trip to the land of mortals he had spoken with his master concerning the fate of the stranger. Koragg having witnessed some of the battle that had occurred between Nick and the stranger had been able to see how the stranger for the most past was able to hold her own against Nick. It was because of this that Koragg had seen that his master would have much use for the stranger which had been one reason he had gone to the stranger's aid the other reasons were a mystery except to him. Koragg had told Octomus his idea of how if allowed he could train her to get her to the point that next time she fought against the Power Rangers she would be able to defeat them. Liking this plan Octomus had agreed to this plan he had also agreed to allow Koragg's other request that the fact that the stranger was within the pit was to be kept a secret or at least for now it would be kept that way.

With this decided on Koragg had then returned to the stranger's side and tended to her injuries using a spell healing them while Koragg he done this he then noticed how for the most part she was in condition having received not too many physical injuries. Which instead of being a relief it had actually caused some worry for it did not explain the stranger's now weakened state. As it meant that whatever damage had been done to make her as weak as she was would have to be mostly mental. It was with this in mind that Koragg had recalled the stranger's blade and how when the stranger's blade had been destroyed it had a traumatic effect on her. the only trouble though with this was that until she had awoken he would not know just how much damage had been done. So he would have to wait for her to wake up to see just what he was going to be dealing with.

A little time had passed during which Koragg kept a close watch over his charge just waiting for when she would wake up. Finally she began to slowly show signs of coming to as she began moving some and had even let out a slight groan as she opened her eyes. Slowly she got up into a sitting position not quite sure of her surroundings as she still seemed to be out of it after a few moments though she seemed to gain her barring's and that was when she had seen Koragg. Throughout the entire time Koragg had been silent as he watched her waiting for a reaction just to get a good idea of what he would be dealing with. The moment that the stranger had seen Koragg she seemed to have become startled as she asked in a slightly frightened voice and had also asked it very quickly showing even more that she had been badly startled as she asked him. "Where am I? Who are you?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing, I am Koragg the Knight Wolf and you are in the Underworld." Koragg said explaining some things to her as a way to try and keep her calm so she did not freak and try something that would make this worse after explaining this to her he them asked her. "Now then who are you?"

For maybe a fraction of a second or so the stranger had calmed ever so slightly down that was until she had heard Koragg's question. It was then that the strange seems to become frustrated maybe even a little bit angry. In a quick movement she moved off the bed that Koragg had lied her own into a standing position and then in a quick fashion had pinned Koragg back up against the wall and says to him in a low voice almost like ice water. "Who I am doesn't matter what does matter is that you are going to tell me what is going on."

Koragg eyes the stranger for a few moments he in truth had been caught off guard as to how quick the stranger had moved and had been able to pin him. It had actually impressed him that the stranger had been able to pull it off despite everything that had happened to her. Although it left to question what else this stranger was capable of. At the moment though with her pinning him Koragg did not want to see that just yet and so he said in a fairly even tone trying to calm the situation a tad so that the stranger would not try anything else. "Alright then, your name does not matter, now can you put me down?" The stranger's eyes just narrowed at Koragg he could tell that he was really not going get his way through to the stranger about what had happened. For he now questioned if the stranger remembered anything that had happened to her this would explain her hostile reaction towards him although that could also be a variety of other things especially since she had been recently attacked and passed out. This meant he would need to resort to another motive to get things through so both knew what was going on and would not be jumping to conclusions. Koragg waited just a few more moments just to give the stranger a few moments more to let him go. When he saw that she was not going to on her own free will he pushed forward grabbing the stranger's arms and forcing her to let him go in a flash he moved his body and pushed the young woman up against the wall her face was to the wall and Koragg had her arms behind her back. The young woman struggled trying to free herself but Koragg had a firm grip and by the way he had positioned her arms it was easy for him to hold the pin and to keep it that way. He allowed her a little bit to realize that she was pinned and would only be freed when he choose to let her go. Once this had finally settled into her head she stopped struggling when this happened Koragg said to her slowly and in an even tone making sure she heard everything clearly. "Now then I am going to let you go and you are going to listen to me and we are going to do this more civilized do you understand me?"

The stranger nodded her head Koragg could feel her tremble slightly which said to him he had probably startled her from what he had done he then heard her voice as she said to him "I understand."

"Good." Koragg said somewhat glad that they were finally starting to make some progress he then let go of her arms and took a few steps backwards giving her a little breathing room and perhaps trying to show that he was not a threat or at least for now he was not. The stranger now free turned around and seemed to almost glare at Koragg showing she was not at all happy about it but would not go back on what she said she would do. Koragg eyes the stranger for a few moments before he says to her "Now do not over react but I must ask you how much do you remember?"

The stranger eyed Koragg for a moment and it was within that brief moment that Koragg had wondered if she was going to try and attack him again or that maybe she would answer him and in doing so would be a bit easier for him to deal with on what he should do next. The stranger appeared to try and think about Koragg's question after a few moments her eyes suddenly widened in a total sense of fear as she said her voice trembling badly now. "Nothing… I cannot remember anything it is a complete blur."

Koragg did not seem at all surprised by what she had said this to him for he had already guessed that there had been some kind of damage done mentally from the attack by the Power Rangers. He also understood her fear from before as she had been confused and did not know what was going on and so he said to her. "Will you allow me to help you remember?" The young woman looked at Koragg slightly suspicions at why he was offering to help her. After a few moments though she realized that she was going to need some help and so she nodded when Koragg saw this and said to her. "I do not know much about you but I will tell you all that I do know." After Koragg had said this he then began telling her about how the Power Rangers had attacked her and also his theory concerning the sword and how its destruction had affected her mind. When she had heard how the Power Ranger had attacked her and was the reason for her trouble her fist clenched now at least having a clue as to why she was like this and it infuriated her. As Koragg had noticed this he smiled a bit under his helmet as this had been a reaction he had been hoping for as it would most likely make her want revenge against the Mystic Force Power Rangers for what they had done and so he said. "I can see you already want revenge at the ones who have done this to you, but to gain this you are going to need to know how to fight. I can teach you the way of the sword and perhaps relearning it shall help you to remember who you really are."

Koragg watched as the young woman began thinking all of this over knowing what he was telling her was the truth and so she nodded as she said to him "You are right I do want revenge and I am willing to learn from you." It was with this that Koragg had begun teaching his new found apprentice the ways of the sword. Knowing that she was able to he also taught her the ways of magic just as he had told Octomus that he would do in preparation for her to one day defeat the Power Ranger Mystic Force. Koragg had also begun to teach her about something else something he did not tell Octomus about that he would teach her but he had always intended to do so. For Koragg had also begun to teach her the code of honor that he had fallowed in any of his actions and as she began to learn he in a way had begun to expect her to do the same and fallow it. It was from all of this training and time they spent together that a partnership had been formed one that always happens between a master and their apprentice. The stranger was a fairly quick learner whenever it was because some of her memories were coming back or if it was just because she was natural learner or even a combination of both neither of them knew although neither of them minded either this fact as her quick learning brought her closer to her goal. As time had passed Koragg had grown very tired of having to call her apprentice or stranger and so after some thought he decided to give her a name it would be only temporary at least until she remember her past which she had not been able to do so far. The name that he had decided on was Kira it was a name that he had thought of although he was not sure where it had come from and when he mentioned this to her she had willingly agreed to the new name as she too was growing tired and slightly frustrated by her not really having a name.

As more time had passed although it was hard to tell time within the pit Koragg had continued on as he normally did fighting against the Power Rangers and tending to matters in the Underworld. To pretty much everyone else no one saw anything different about Koragg and that worked well into his plans. As he in secret continued on teaching Kira and watched as she progressed with each passing day Koragg watched as she seemed to grow stronger and on the side noticed how even the gem that was on Kira's blade also seemed to grow a stronger aura. Kira remained within the cave where Koragg had first brought her to after she had been attacked for this cave was his area and for the most part others even the other generals or higher ups had kept away from this area leaving him to his own means. So long as Koragg continued to keep to his duties the other of the Undead army left him alone well most of the time as some seemed to grow curious as to why Koragg spent so much time as they thought alone. It was because though that most just left him alone that Koragg had made Kira promise him that she would remain within the cave unless of course something had happened. So far thought nothing had and so for now at least Kira was safe within the cave.

Then one day something did happen that had changed everything any and all plans that had been placed were pretty much broken. It had started out as any normal day was for Kira, Koragg had gone off as he sually had done so many times before. Kira had gotten used to it by now and usually used the time while he was gone to practice her magic or sword work. Something else she did though that she had not picked up from Koragg was meditating despite not having learned it before it had felt right to her and so she did it thinking it could help and at time it did to help keep her temper in tune. This time though she was practicing some swordsmanship and a bit of magic as she is doing this she sense her master nearing the cave entrance. She stops what she is doing and looks to the cave entrance watching as he enters into the room. By now Kira had been able to pick up on her mentor's different moods to most they may not understand until he has a slight outbreak of emotions but for her it was easy to read them. Today Kira noticed that her mentor was in an especially foul mood today and so she asked him. "What has happened mentor?"

Koragg looks over to Kira hearing her question he had yet to be able to figure out how she was able to read his emotions so much like an open book but there were times that it was actually helpful. Today though he just shook it off as he had already intended to do something with his apprentice and wanted no distractions and so he said. "It is nothing Kira now it is time for us to spar it has been a while since you and I last spared show me what you have been practicing." As Koragg says this he draws out his sword from the sheathe that was within his shield and holds his sword in the strike position and stands at a ready position watching as Kira looks to him. She took the training sword something Koragg had given to her to use for practice it was not very sharp mostly just in case of incidents but it was still strong enough to face off again Koragg's own sword when they practiced together. Both Koragg and Kira began to walk in a circle as they prepared to face off as if waiting for a silent signal for their spar to begin both had grown very serious as they prepared for the oncoming practice match. Kira suddenly made the first mood as she lunged at her mentor swinging her sword in an arc. Koragg had to make a quick motion with his shield so she would not score a hit he swung his sword at her trying to see if he would catch her off guard but Kira took several steps backwards. Making it so Koragg's sword only hit air before Kira stepped up closer again to try and attack Koragg again. It was as if the pair of them was dancing with each other in this spar match both Koragg and Kira were trying to see if they could out do the other as they based blows and blocks. As this dance of swords and shield continued Koragg noticed with much satisfaction just how much better Kira had grown she had gained pretty much all of her strength back and had truly become the warrior he knew she could become given time and training.

After much tries at trying to outdo one another Kira was finally able to do it as both her practice sword and that of Koragg's real sword crossed each other in a near lock. Kira was able to react quickly and so with a few quick flicks of her wrist and a hard push Koragg was suddenly disarmed as his sword flew out of his hand and clattered several feet away from the pair. Kira's blade had already moved out of mostly instinct for another strike position pointed at Koragg's chest but when she saw her mentor unarmed she stopped any further action as she lowered her blade to her side in a relaxed position. Koragg saw this and nodded satisfied and actually proud of this action knowing why she had stopped and also knew that she was now waiting for him to pick up his sword so they could continue as neither of them would fight an unarmed opponent it was a part of the code that they both now carried. That though was not the only reason he felt proud of his apprentice for she had shown him that she was nearly ready to face against the Power Rangers and he said so as he said to her as he walked over and picked up his sword placing it back into its sheathe. "Well done my apprentice you have learned well and have proven to me that you are nearly ready to fight against the Power Rangers and when you do so I know you shall do so with honor."

Kira breathed a bit heavily as she tried to catch her breath from the intense spar match but when she heard her mentor's praise she grinned very happy. It always made her proud when her mentor praised her which she knew was actually not very often as it took much to impress her mentor but this drove her to learn well and to strive to always do better just to hear even the slightest hint of satisfaction from him. That though was not the only reason for some of her pride for Koragg's words also said to her that she was beginning to near her chance for revenge towards the Power Rangers as she still held a deep grudge against them for what they had done to her. As she thought this over though she then recalled what Koragg's mood was before he had entered the room knowing that there was more to it as she saw he still had some of his sour mood although the spar match seemed to have helped him she asked him. "Mentor something is wrong I can tell this was not just a practice to see how much I had learned something is on your mind."

Koragg shakes his head as he looks over to Kira he had seen the look in her eyes at her being proud for what she was now able to do and thought maybe she had forgotten about ealier but her question proved over wise and so he said to her. "Apprentice there are times when I wonder how you are able to do that to read my emotions as if you were reading a book but yes you are right something is wrong. Imperious has released the Barbarian Beast from Oblivion those four have no honor not like you and I my apprentice." Kira now understood her mentors mood for having honor was everything to her mentor as his code guided him in everything and had even begun to guide her. The arrival of Barbarian Beast had cause just as much trouble as Koragg believed it would although it was not for a few days that both mentor and apprentice found out just how much trouble they were going to cause.


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4

A day or so had passed since Koragg had told Kira about the Barbarian Beast this passing of time had found Koragg who had once against left the cave to handle some other things that needed tending to as he normally did. This had once more left Kira on her own and so she spent that time just practicing and such as she normally did when Koragg was gone. Koragg's wanderings had brought once more into Briarwood's forest although this time he was in a deserted part of the forest. In doing so he had made sure that there would be many there so no one would be started or frightened by his mere presence and because of it, it would be doubtful if even the Power Ranger knew that was there or would at any point in time find out about it. As Koragg continued to wander and walk around the forest he was thinking things over as he said out loud to himself. "I know they are conspiring against me I should tell the master"

Whenever or not Koragg had come to a full decision on what his next action was going to be was found out as Koragg was abruptly brought out of his thoughts as a gruff deep male voice called out to him shouting "Koragg!" Koragg reacted quickly as he in a single fluid movement had turned around so that he was now facing the source of the voice who had spoken to him. As he had done this his hand instinctively went towards the hilt of his sword which as usual was within its sheathe that is connected to his shield. Koragg already had an idea of who it was that was calling out to him and his suspicions were only confirmed when he saw them. It was two of the four Barbarian Beast one of them was known as 50 Below. He looked much like an abominable snowman, and is wearing something similar to Chinese Samurai armor, made with brass plating in his hand he is wielding a staff that is shaped like a hockey stick. Accompanying 50 Below was Fightoe who had the head the shape of a bull dog with horns. Similar to 50 Below he also wore what appeared to be samurai like armor and unlike 50 Below though Fightoe is wielding a staff that has a large decorated hoop on the end of it.

Koragg lets out a slight growl as he glares at the two Barbarian Beasts he then asks them the growl is still very clear in his voice as Koragg is not at all pleased to see either of the Barbarian Beast. "What do you want?"

"You" 50 Below said as he pointed at Koragg with his hockey stick shaped staff! Then using his left hand 50 Bellow had placed it across the large pearl white gem that is on his chest plate imbedded into the armor he is wearing. This activated a power that shoots off at Koragg in the form of a strange kind of white light sort of like sparks. Koragg tries to keep his shield up in an attempt to defend himself he cries out as the attack hits him and his shield sending him backwards causing Koragg to land on his back as he groans out from the attack and the landing that he had taken. Both Fightoe and 50 Below take their own weapons into a ready position and charge forward at Koragg.

Koragg is able to get up onto one knee grunting as he does as he says a determination entering into his voice "Let's do it!" Grabbing the hilt of his sword Koragg pulls out the gleaming weapon at the same time he quickly move up to his feet as he jumps forward and meets both Fightoe and 50 Below who had went from their charge towards him into a jump like Koragg had done. Koragg is able to beet both of the Barbarian beast's staff like weapons with his own single sword they all stay in that locked like position for not even a fraction of a second. Then both of the Barbarian Beast push forward breaking the lock as they push Koragg's sword up before both Barbarian Beast lower their weapons and move them in an arc trying to come in for another attack. As Koragg comes down with his sword in order to ready it for his next strike he uses his shield to block both of the Barbadian Beasts' next attacks. The combined force from both of the Barbarian Beast's attack hitting Koragg's shield was too much which caused him to be sent flying backwards once again. This time though Koragg had luckily managed to land on his and he skids a couple of feet backwards before finally coming to a stop and he was able to keep his balance the entire time. Koragg then looks over to the two Barbarian Beasts and grunts a little bit. 50 Below twins his staff in the air before he charge and jumps into the air as he tries to attack Koragg again. Koragg sees and leaps out of the way and past 50 Below as he does a spiral in the air as he swings his sword at Fightoe trying to score a hit but Koragg misses as Fightoe dodges and then swirls his own staff at Koragg. Koragg jumps backwards barely able to avoid Fightoe's attack and then 50 Below joins back into the fight and swings his staff at Koragg as well. Koragg manages to block both of the staff with his own shield. Both of the Barbarian Beast takes advantage of this as they both bend their knees down and push Koragg up into the air as he begins half flying half falling through the air. Both of the Barbarian Beasts fallow his movement as they jump into the air and both continue to fight as they try to strike at Koragg whom continues to block their attack using both his sword and shield as all three of them are still in the air. As they are flying through the air one of the Barbarian Beast is able to get through Koragg's defenses and his hits him. This causes Koragg to fall to the ground and he his back hits against a tree causing Koragg to grunt as he does so. Stunned from the hit Koragg falls to the ground although he manages to land on one knee and hand which is the hand that is also holding his sword. As Koragg looks up to the Barbarian Beast he lets out a slight groan from some of the pain he had begun to feel.

Both Barbarian Beast had been able to land on their feet not too far away from where Koragg had landed as 50 Below shouts "Get him." Koragg quickly rises to his feet sanding at a ready potion to take them both on again as both 50 Below and Fightoe charge forward at him. 50 Below strikes first as in a flash and well-timed kick he is able to catch Koragg's shield and sends it flying through the air landing several years away in a tuft of grass with a thud and clatter as it hits the ground. 50 Below trying to catch Koragg off guard then uses a sweeping leg kick but Koragg is not fooled and sees it nor does he seems to have no problem in continuing the fight without his sheild as he jumps into the air meeting Fightoe's staff with his sword as he lands back onto the ground and is able to block another blow from Fightoe. As Koragg is blocking Fightoe's staff 50 Below tries to take advantage of Koragg's position and lunges forward swinging his staff at Koragg. At the same time as he is doing this 50 Below takes one foot and places it behind Koragg's ankle and trips him up. This sends Koragg into the air doing several spiral rolls in the air as Koragg lets out a shout and hits the ground on his back causing Koragg to groan as he feels another wave of pain. He does not give up nor does he stay down long as Koragg rolls over and gets up so that he is up on one knee and then he moves to stand up. As he does though he looks and sees that both 50 Below and Fightoe were coming in for another attack and about to strike when he sees this Koragg drops to the ground again and does a roll and is able to avoid both of the Barbarian Beast' attacks.

Fightoe was startled at how fast Koragg had been able to move as he though they would have caught Koragg this time but he misses as he says "Whoa." Koragg was not done yet as he then quickly gets to his feet and lunges at 50 Below with his sword but then Fightoe intervenes the attack as the Barbarian Beast uses the end of his staff the decorative circle to catch Koragg's sword and traps it. Using this to his advantage Fightoe then brings both his staff and Koragg's sword and brings it down near both his and 50 Below. Taking full advantage of what they were doing both of the Barbarian Beast kick at the sword causing from the sheer force of the kick for Koragg to loose grip of his own sword. This causes Koragg's sword to be sent flying through the air and landing some distance out of reach for Koragg to get it and had landed blade down and so the blade stabbed itself into he ground.

Koragg shouts "No!" as he takes a quick glace over at his now empty hand before he clenches into a fist and begins trying to continue fighting against the Barbarian Beast. Unarmed though Koragg does not stand much of a chance as 50 Below is able to just push Koragg back and away before 50 Below then uses a round kick to try and Koragg who had managed to avoid this attack by continuing to move backwards. Fightoe though has more luck than 50 Below and catches Koragg and through using his staff Fightoe causes both him and Koragg to rise up into the air and Fightoe then swing his staff hitting Koragg squarely in the chest. Koragg then begins to fall down the ground as he does 50 Below charge and using his shoulder rams Koragg sending him flying through the air before landing some distance away on his back. Fightoe and 50 Below laugh having a feeling that they had won this battle but Koragg in not through just yet. As he quickly jumps up he is pretty badly beaten from the multiple hits but he is not about to give up as he says "It's not over." Fightoe seeing the determination in Koragg to continue the fight and so powers up an attack as the decorative circle at the top of his staff is seen charging up with electricity and seen giving off sparks and static before seconds later Fightoe fires his attack at Koragg. This attack creates hundreds of spheres which appear to look a lot like bubbles and these bubble shaped orbs are sent flying at Koragg and exploding on contact creating a huge explosion as Koragg is sent flying into the air as he calls out and hits the ground with a thud. Much of this though is not see as the explosions had created a huge cloud of dust Koragg's fate inside of it.

Meanwhile deep within the Underworld sitting a chair that appears to be made out of stone was the one who had set up the whole attack on Koragg. He looked very much like a mummy although the parts of him that did look like bandages normal seen mummies wrapped in appearing to be made out of osme kind of medal. Moving down to his shoulders is what appears to be some kind of armor that appears to made out of the same kind of medal and is decorated with winged snake like accents and some swirls decorating the armor. Under the armor is a flowing purple cloak that is outlined in what appears to be white fur. It was Imperious the current leader of the underworld who despised Koragg. He was watching the battle for a crystal that is located within his weapon a fan that is made of metal and feather clearing enjoying the sight of the fight. Imperious seems over overjoyed at the sight of Koragg being defeated as shouts "Ha!" He watches the end of the battle as Koragg is defeated and he laughs as he makes a fist in the air and exclaims. "Yes!" Imperious nearly jumps to his feet in excitement as he walks and continues to jump around some thrilled that this part of his master plan had actually worked as he exclaims still laughing "Oh, poor Koragg." Imperious then begins walking towards an opened entrance into another cave but as he does images of what is happening in the mortal world is still showing from the his crystal fan. As it does an image catches his eye revealing what was there but as it did so a large shape was standing hidden amongst the dust where Koragg had been he seemed confused not sue what was happening. Imperious knew without a second look at the dust cloud and without the need of the dusk cloud disappearing to try and reveal what the blurred shape actually was that it was most definitely not Koragg as this blurred shape was far too big to be a human.

Meanwhile back the clearing where the fight between Koragg and the Barbarian Beast had taken place. Both 50 Below and Fightoe had begun to also notice the very large shape that was slowly becoming more clear through all of the dust as it was all of them heard a deafening and enraged roar of a large beast. By the time the dust had finally cleared it revealed what had entered into the clearing. Standing there unleashing a furious snarl was a very large and by the looks of it a very angry dragon. The dragon had a thin muscular body and stood on four feet each of which had five long claws like talons on each foot. Its whole body was covered in smooth black scales that seemed to give off a gentle silver hue to them save for the thick armor like scale pieces that were rugged. These armor like scales were located mostly on the back of the dragon with not much armor on its underside. Flowing down from the top of the dragon's head was a thick and flowing black mane as dark as a starless sky and had silver accents in it. This mane went all the way down to the very tip of the dragon's whip like tail that was twitching in anger. The dragon had its black leathery bat like wings spread out in a defensive position showing off harsh purple accents that appeared to be in the shape of strange runes. The dragon's long muzzle was open showing off long sharp teeth that looked like they could easily tear through armor it also had a pair of smooth dark grey horns that had a slight gentle curve to them on the top of the mighty dragon's head. The most frightening part about this dragon though were its eyes which were a glowing crimson red. The dragon let out another fierce roar as it shouted in a feminine like voice although most of the feminine side was covered by the dragon's deep animal like grow as it said "Get away from him!" The dragon then lunged at the Barbarian beast as she with a sweep of her thick whip like tail sent both 50 Bellow and Fightoe flying through the air before falling on their backs. Both of the Barbarian Beast scrambled up to their and looked at the still snarling dragon. Neither of the Barbarian Beast appeared to want to fight against an angry dragon and so both of them retreated using a spell to take them back to the underworld as quick as they possibly could. As soon as the two Barbarian Beast were gone the dragon snorted before she then turned her entire attention onto Koragg who could barely move from the wounds he had sustained in the fight. The dragon as gently as she could nuzzled Koragg as she spoke to him the feminine side in her voice could clearly be heard now as the angry growl seemed to have completely vanished she spoke and asked him "Mentor are you all right?"

Koragg was in much pain from the injuries he had sustained but as he looked to the dragon he became slightly confused as he was unsure of where the female dragon had come from or why she was even protecting him as she had done. Then of course he heard what the dragon had called him and his eyes that were hidden beneath the visor of his helmet widened a bit. For Koragg knew that there was only one who would call him mentor so in slight disbelief at this fact Koragg looked into the dragons eyes. As he did so he began to notice that her eyes appeared to be changing from their glrowing crimson red color to a gentle almost soothing purple color as Koragg asked shocked "Kira!?"

The dragon who was truly Kira seemed to think that his question was mostly out of being upset with her due to her breaking her word about leaving the cavern because of this slight almost fear of this she said. "I am sorry I know you made me promise to stay in the cavern unless something had happened but I sensed you were in need of help so I had to come." Surprisingly enough Kira seemed to barely even notice that her body had gone from that of a human to a large black dragon. Although it was very hard to tell why she did not realize this but it might have been from all of the stuff happening that she did not have enough time to even notice any slight changes.

Realizing this Koragg says to her "No Kira I understand why you are here this not what I was talking about just look at yourself." Kira seemed at first very confused and then she looked at herself. It was perhaps the first time that she had realized what she had become now and her eyes widened in total surprise then she regained composure over herself knowing that was more important matters to handle.

With this bit of determination to tend to her mentor Kira utters a spell she knew as she says "Finishio." Kira was not really sure but she was hoping that her magic would still work even if she was in this new form. Luckily though for both of them Kira was still able to use her magic and so the spell does as it supposed to and is able to heal Koragg's wounds he had received in the battle making it so he is no longer in pain. Although even though Koragg's wounds were now healed the battle he had with the Barabarian Beast had still taken a great toil on him. This was clear as the Knight Wolf tried to move to stand he was able to get onto his feet but he still seemed to be very shaky and off balanced before his strength gave out and he collapsed again. Kira in quick motion though was luckily able to cat her mentor before Koragg had hit the ground she had used her own side to do so, so that he would be able to brace up against it while she helped to get him back onto his feet. Kira eyed Koragg worried about how weak he was before she got an idea and said to him hoping that he would agree with it. "Get onto my back mentor I can carry you."

At first it had appeared as if Koragg was going to refuse to get onto her back but after he thought things over for a few moments he decided to go with Kira's offer and so he got up onto her back and she had helped him as best she could to do so. When Kira was certain that her mentor was not going to fall off of her back she began looking around till she saw what she had been looking for. It was Koragg's sword and shield using her long whip like tail she had grabbed them both and passed it back to him. Koragg took both and then was able to place the sword back to where it belonged into the sheath attached to the shield. With this down he had began to lean against Kira's neck for he was exhausted. Kira had noticed this and knew that there would be no way either of them would be able to return back to the Underworld. Even if they had went back to Koragg's own area the cave it would prove to be far too dangerous for Kira had a feeling that if the Barbarian Beast knew that Koragg had survived that they may try and come after him again in order to finish the job. So she kept this in her mind as Kira moved out of the clearing and walked around a bit till she found a secluded place where her mentor could recuperate. When Kira had finally found a spot that she thought would be safe enough she helped Koragg to get off of her back and had it so he was near a tree. So that he could lean against it Kira then lied down not too far away from him and carefully kept watch over things as Koragg began falling asleep and rested. As Koragg began to get some rest from the day's events Kira began trying to piece together how she had been able to transform her shape into a large dragon and also why she had not realized it till Koragg had pointed this out. She was also wondering whenever or not she would be able to change back to her normal human self or was she going to be stuck like this from now on.


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 5

Koragg was able to rest for a little while so that he could regain his strength and for the most part he had remained undisturbed. As Kira was keeping careful watch over thing and due to the location of where they were in the forest it was really doubtful that anyone else knew that they were there. Then suddenly Koragg was abruptly awoken up as he suddenly sat up as he began sensing the presence of Dark Magic as it beginning to spread at a rapid pace taking over everything as the sense of all Good Magic was sapped away into nothing. As Koragg felt this happening Koragg began to feel as if his own magic for some reason seemed to be suddenly drained out of him. As the very forest itself around him began darkening to the point where it had begun losing any and all colors save for black and white and some other colors in between. Although there did appear to be some colors that remained but there was not much left if any. This though was not the most startling discovery that Koragg had made since waking up to this chaos for he had then looked around and over to where he last remembered Kira had been. He had done so to see if she was seeing and sensing what was happening around them. For when Koragg had looked over towards Kira though he had become startled as he saw something very surprising and frightening happening to his young apprentice. For her body much like the surrounding forest had already lost their much of its color so that she was now only black, grey, and white although there was a tad bit of purple left in her scales but much of it had become darkened. This though was not the most startling part of it though as Koragg had guessed that this might be happening what was startling about things though was as he saw his apprentice's body become like mist and had begun to dissipate into a dark fog before his very eyes. Koragg stumbled up to his feet as he was still very weak from the fight had been in against the two Barbarian Beast but this sight had sparked enough energy into him to get him up onto his feet to maybe stop what was happening right in front of him. Koragg reached out towards his apprentice as he shouted out towards her "Kira!" It was too late though as Kira did not seem to even hear Koragg and before his eyes his young apprentice had disappeared with not even the slightest trace as to where she was now. Normally Koragg was able to sense his apprentice it was how he had always up till now been able to keep a close track on her. He had done so to make sure that she would have stayed where she was supposed to be but even that normal sensation was gone as if she had been wiped out existence.

It was at that very moment that Koragg felt as if he was suddenly overwhelmed by emotions as he realized that somehow his apprentice had suddenly been whipped right out existence. Not knowing just what had happened to his young Kira disappearing as she had or why everything seemed to have suddenly been plunged into darkness. Koragg begins to go through Briarwood's forest in search of the only ones whom he could go to in order to gain some answers about what had happened; the Power Rangers Mystci Force. Koragg continues to wander through the forest until he begins to hear a very familiar voice that belonged to one of the Power Rangers realizing whom it was he takes off into a run in that direction so that he does not lose them. Within a few moments he spots all five of the Power Ranger Mystic Force and leaps so that when he lands he does so right in front of the Power Rangers. His abrupt entranced had startled the whole group as some of them get into a fighting position to try and fight up against Koragg whole one or two of them seem to take a few moments before they are able to do so as well. Koragg looks to the Power Ranger before he removes his sword from its sheathe which is of course located in his shield as he says pointing his sword's tip at the Power Rangers as Koragg say. "We need to talk." After saying this to the Power Rangers and with a slight grunt Koragg swung his sword over the top of his head and down towards the ground stabbing his sword's blade into the ground. Koragg then proceeds to take several steps backwards until he is a little bit away from his own sword as he says to them. "We need to talk."

All of the Power Rangers appeared as if they were about ready to fight against Koragg but they see hear what Koragg says to them and does and are all startled by it. Both Chip and Xander exchange a total look of shock at Koragg had done as this is so different than what they normally have to deal with especially when it concerns him. They are not only ones not able to believe what is going on for Nick does not believe it either but his reaction was different as he begins walking in Koragg's direction pushing past Chip, and Xander as he says as he nears Koragg "We don't talk, not to you." Koragg watches and gives out a slight growl as Nick nears him and takes Koragg's sword into Nick's own hand and takes it up out of the ground and prepares to attack Koragg with it. The other Power Rangers all react fast as they see Nick do this as they all try to stop him as Chip steps near Nick and takes a hold of his shoulder and Xander moves over closer as well and takes ahold of Nick's arms as Nick had to take hold of Koragg's sword into both of his hands to be able to wield it and so Xander had sort of wrapped his arms around Nick's arms to stop Nick from being able to swing the sword.

As the Power Rangers are trying to stop Nick Koragg just remains completely still as if he is not even fazed by Nick's actions and is waiting to see how it all plays out waiting to see if Nick was going to try and listen to common sense. As Koragg continues to watch Vida moves past Chip Xander as she shouts "Hey! Hey!" By then Vida had managed to get up and in front of Nick as she places both of her hands onto Nick's chest trying to stop him from moving forward. As Xander and Chip continue on to try and hold Nick back as he continue to struggle against everyone to attack Koragg. Vida looks right into Nick's eyes as she says to him to get his attention. "Hey. Hey. You know me, Nick. I love the battle as much as the next guy, but let's hear what he has to say." While Vida is speaking to Nick he seems unfazed by it all as he tries to lunge forward to get past everyone. Luckily though both Chip and Xander continued to hold Nick back as Vida had continued speaking as she tries to talk some sense into Nick before he had tried to do something stupid.

Madison after seeing how the others are still not really able to calm Nick down she walks over to Nick's side as she places a gentle but firm hand onto Nick's shoulder to get his attention and says to him. "We have no more magic, Nick. It's over." As she talks to him Nick finally seems to be able to simmer down and Madison noticing this reaches down and takes hold of Koragg's sword. As she does Nick also somewhat moves and hands the sword over to her finally able to start seeing some common sense. By now the other Power Rangers had let go of Nick seeing that he had been able to calm down some. Madison then takes Koragg's sword and walks closer to Koragg as she places it so the hilt is in his direction so that he may now take hold of his own weapon. As she pauses and offers Koragg back his own weapon she says to him with a slight nod towards him. "We'll talk."

Koragg then takes his own sword by the hilt and carefully slides it away from Madison so that its sharp edge does not harm Madison while he moves it. As Koragg moves his sword closer he then proceeds to place it back to where it belongs in its sheathe. As he is doing this Koragg watches the Power Rangers carefully never able to take his eyes off them sort of saying that the feeling of uneasiness is mutual Koragg then says to them. "The world we know has changed you must tell me what you know of this."

Koragg watches as all of the Power Ranger all begin to look around to each other exchanging looks to one another as if they too are not entirely sure of what has happened to everything that they had known. Vida then looks away from the group and over towards Koragg as she says to Koragg. "All we know is that our world has changed soon after Solaris and I lost his genie…" Vida makes a slight confused expression as she pauses for a few moments not knowing how to say it before she finally says, "Bulldog and the Yeti."

At this description Koragg immediately knows whom Vida is talking about which is of course Fightoe and 50 Below. Also from what Vida had said to him Koragg is able to put everything together as to what had happened now understanding thing as he says to the Power Rangers. "Of course your knight lost his genie, and Imperious made him grant a wish that the Power Rangers never existed."

All of the Power Rangers looked to one another after hearing this bit of news from Koragg finally understanding what had happened as this seemed to make sense to them. Xander then looks to the ground as he begins thinking everything over for a few moments before he looks back over to where Koragg is standing and asks him still with one question on his mind. "Okay, how about the bulldog and the yeti?"

"Fightoe and 50 Below… They work for Imperious and they are as much as my enemies as they are yours." As Koragg says this he tries not to allow a growl to enter into his voice as he remembers what Fightoe and 50 Below had done to him earlier.

None of the Power Rangers seem able to believe what they are hearing since none of them had been near Koragg when he had been attacked by Fightoe and 50 Below. So Chip looks over to Koragg with a non-believing expression as he says voicing what is now on every one of the other Power Ranger's minds. "What? Excuse me? Am I missing something here you and that mummy have been trying to turn us into vapor for months, and now you're saying that you don't like the new guys because they got rid of us?"

Koragg answers Chip's question as he says to them "Not because they did, but how they did it and how they tried to get rid of me but most of all, those two are planning to overthrow the master."

Nick now understanding what Koragg is trying to say then begins to step a little closer over to where Koragg was standing as he stops walking and he says. "So you want darkness to rule the world, but not if they don't do it nicely." As Nick finishes saying this he looks back over to the other Power Rangers getting a chuckle out of what Koragg had said as do one or two of the other Power Rangers.

When Koragg hears this he becomes angered already having to deal with the Power Rangers was one thing that he really did not like doing combined with everything else that had happened but to hear what Nick had said was past even his limits. As he fast walks up close to where Nick is standing and is now growling as he says to Nick. "Without honor, victory is meaningless. It is the one thing in this world that no one can take from you." After saying this Koragg then turns away from Nick and moves away from them before he continues on speaking. "I would battle them myself, but my magical powers have also been taken away as well as something important to me. But I can help you get your powers back and deal with Fightoe and 50 Below" As Koragg says this last little bit concerning the one thing that had also been taken away from him he then begins thinking about Kira. Despite now knowing some facts about what had happened it still sort of did not explain to him why she had suddenly vanished before his eyes. It was with this thought that he thought that if this wish had been reversed she could come back and he would just have to hope that is what happened.

Nick who is still not really able to believe anything that Koragg had said and had not even paid attention to the part about something important to Koragg being taken away from him. Nick then begins to laugh some as he turns away from Koragg and begins to walk away from him as Nick says to the other Power Rangers. "And you guys took his sword away from me."

Xander though seems to have started thinking things over as he says to the others trying to get them to think his way as well as he says. "No, no, no. no, no, think about this. What choice do we really have? We know the outcome the way things are now. At least Koragg's way we still might have a fighting chance."

The other Power Rangers luckily all begin to agree with Xander and even Nick does as well and so Koragg fully turns around and begins walking through the forest. All of the Power Rangers begin to fallow him as they are walking through the forest Koragg says explaining what his plan is on what the Power Rangers must do. "You must go to the Tribunal of Magic and ask them to reverse the wish. It's the only way."

Vida continues fallowing as do the other Power Rangers as she says looking over towards where Koragg is walking "And you're gonna take us to them?"

Koragg continues to walk as he says to the them "The tribunal resides in another dimension. I no longer have the magic to transport you. You'll have to go with him." As Koragg says the last part he stops walking which also causes the Power Rangers to stop behind him as well and then Koragg points to the one whom he had been talking about whom could transport the Power Rangers. It was a dull silver male dragon that stood on his two hind legs with his front legs shorter and so could not be used to walk on. On the dragon's head was the red ranger's phoenix crest. The dragon's body was covered in a bright gold with his wings that are red with blue webbing. Much of this dragon's coloring though has been dulled due to what had happened to everyone else but some of his colors are sort of showing but not much of it. This dragon Koragg and the Power Rangers all knew and they also all knew that he went by the name of Fire Heart.

When Chip sees who it is that Koragg is talking about he says now really happy "Far out! Fire Heart" All of the Power Rangers laugh as they see Fire Heart as well glad to see someone familiar as they all go past Koragg and towards where Fire Heart is. Fire Heart though becomes angry by them coming over to him. It was from this anger that Fire Heart roars enraged and breathes fire at them causing all of the Power Rangers to jump backwards and safely out of the way of danger.

As all of the rangers do these they all shout "Whoa!" barely able to miss getting scorched by Fire Heart's blue flames.

All of the Power Rangers are startled by Fire Heart's reaction and are also saddened by this as Madison voices all of their thoughts and says aloud "He doesn't remember us we raised him from an egg."

Koragg hears Madison and says to them explaining things so that the Power Rangers will know the truth to things. "No, you didn't. You never found the egg. I did. I raised him. He's my dragon." Koragg then moves closer to Fire Heart and extends out his free hand that is not holding his shield towards the dragon as he speaks to Fire Heart clenching his hand into a fist raising it into the air and his hand gives off a strange light as Koragg says. "Northrax Untham Sondor!" Upon hearing Koragg's command Fire Heart seems to become settled and Koragg looks back over towards the rangers and says. "He will take you now."

Nick walks over towards Koragg for he had moved up in front of the Power Rangers again when he had gone to Fire Heart and given him his commands as Nick nears and walks by he says to Koragg as he passes by. "Thanks." He then walks past Koragg and towards where Fire Heart is and the other Power Rangers fallow Nick.

Koragg watches as Nick and the other Power Rangers mount up onto Fire Heart's back as Koragg says to them "Go with honor." Fire Heart with his passengers spreads out his massive wing span and takes off into the sky.

As Fire Heart takes off into the air Nick shouts to the others "Let's do it." The other Power Ranger seems to have suddenly grown exited as Fire Heart flies through the air at high speed and Koragg watches them. As he does Koragg can only hope that the Power Rangers are able to reverse this spell and by doing so he hoped that his apprentice would then return back to his side as he was not going to say this allowed to anyone but he actually was missing his young apprentice and was hoping for the Power Ranger's success.


End file.
